


Some Time Out

by ayyyez



Series: Neji One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hotsprings fun times, Originally posted this on Tumblr, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: A scenario of Neji initiating fun times at the hot springs





	Some Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a request on tumblr, decided to post here too.

The warm water of the hot spring felt like heaven on your sore muscles. It stopped just above your chest, like a shield covering your naked figure as you squinted into the fogginess of the room, scanning your surroundings. You were still alone which meant you could relax and spread your limbs, running your fingers across your skin, making sure the water ran over every patch of skin.

Sighing in contentment, you lay your head back onto the side, using the towel as a pillow and completely embraced the pleasure of the moment. It had been three days since you and Neji had a moment to rest, finally finding an inn to stay at and on top of that, it had an onsen.

At that moment you heard the door slide open, interrupting your train of thought and relaxed state. You sat up, eyes open, body tensing with your arms wrapping around your chest on instinct. Their footsteps halted just behind you.

‘I’m sorry, do you want me to come back when you are done?’

It was Neji, and as you turned to face him, you attempted to hide your expression as certain thoughts crossed your mind. Hopefully, he would just think it was the heat of the springs and not the stirrings you felt in seeing him in nought but a towel. Even though you had seen his body before, it still gave you butterflies seeing him like this.

‘Oh it’s you Neji,’ you replied. ‘No it’s fine you can join me, I don’t mind.’

You turned back, giving him the privacy to drop his towel and join you in the water. As much as you wanted to look, you forced yourself to stare straight ahead into the steamy haze that surrounded you. Hearing his towel drop and his foot plunge into the water a fair distance away, you frowned.

Satisfied he was deep enough in the hot spring you turned to face him, where he sat almost two metres away from you. Of course he was, he had to be proper and a gentleman even though you were together. However, your frown turned into a smile once you realised that was one of the things you loved about him, even though at times it did seem silly.

Neji turned and caught your gaze.

‘What is it?’ He asked.

‘Why are you sitting so far away?’ You replied. ‘You can sit next to me you know.’

He opened his mouth to say something and just when you thought he was about to protest he closed it again. Then he stood up, below his waist still covered by the now heaving water as he came to sit beside you. You gave a warm smile as he did before assuming your previous position, head back against the towel and relaxing.

Even though your eyes were closed, you could feel the weight of his gaze burning against you. It took all your self-control to keep from opening your eyes and catching him at this moment. And just when you were about to give into the urge, you felt something brush against your skin, realising he was wrapping an arm around your waist.

One eye peeked open to see him hovering above you, an intense look in his pale eyes. Opening the other eye, you let a smile slip, recognising the gaze at once. It was the same look Neji normally had before he kissed you. This time, however, he didn’t instead a frown appearing across his brow.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘Nothing,’ You replied, wanting to return to the second before, hoping he would just kiss you.

‘You’ve got that look,’ He said, sounding almost irritated.

‘What look?’

‘The one you get before you say something…inappropriate.’

You let slip a giggle before reaching out to caress his cheek.

‘It wasn’t that,’ you began. ‘I was just admiring your face; I like it when you look at me like that.’

Neji’s expression softened, returning to that look of awe that seemed coated in affection. It made your heart melt seeing him like this, especially now when you are technically in public. It wasn’t like him to be so open. Perhaps it was because he knew there was hardly anyone staying here, or even that it been so many days since you both were able to spend time alone. Either way, you loved it.

Then he kissed you... finally. It was a chaste kiss at first, lingering in front your lips before pressing against them again, this time firmer. You returned the gesture, flexing your mouth against his, effectively deepening it, causing it to grow more passionate.

His hands found your waist, gripping it before running them up your core, his fingertips grazing across your skin gently. Even in the warm water, it caused you to shiver and break the kiss.

‘Aren’t you bold?’ You said teasingly. ‘Do you really want to do this here?’

‘Yes,’ was all he had said before his lips came crashing against yours again. This time they were hungry, needy, and unlike all the other times you had been with him. Though you didn’t question it, instead found yourself enjoying this new boldness.

Your fingers wound themselves in his hair, deepening the kiss as his tongue found yours, occasionally pushing against it. Neji pulled his body closer, his hips brushed against your stomach, together with something else, and your hands slid down to his chest, which was surprisingly soft to the touch. The lust that filled you, mixed with the shock of his actions sent your head spinning.

_Kami, you needed him. Now._

As his tongue moved against yours, teeth occasionally clashing, the urge you both had to touch each other in as many places as possible took over. Your hands roamed his body, caressing every scar you found, lingering over the dominant one on his chest. And as his hands cupped your face, one slid down your neck, touching the dip of your collarbone and stroking down your shoulder toward your breast.

It was unlike Neji to be grabbing so needy as if his life depended on it, even during intimate moments such as this, but you didn’t care and mirrored his actions — the same need.

Nostrils flared as you both tried to breathe without breaking apart, the heat of the steam making your breathing feel heavy. Nothing but the noise of the water sloshing, beating against the edges and the sounds you both made as you kissed could be heard.

He let out a low groan as your hands traced down his abdomen; you whimpered when his hand found your waist while the other caressed the top of your breast. He pulled away only to press kisses down your neck while you tilted your head back to give him better access. At the same time, your back arched and you felt him brush against you again, this time feeling just how hard he was already.

His hands found your waist and pushed you away gently. When he didn’t let go, you stayed there beneath him, waiting patiently. You watched him from beneath half-lidded eyes and bated breath. The warmth of the water, rippling from the past movement of your bodies and the heat of the moment made your body tingle in anticipation.

Neji’s eyes, glazed over and holding that familiar intense stare caught yours.

‘May I?’ He asked, bringing it lips so close to yours that his breath tickled your nose, his thumbs rubbing in circular motions just above your hips. A smile came to your face. Even deep in the moment, mad with affection he was still a gentleman.

‘Please do,’ you replied.

Ever so slowly, without tearing his gaze from yours, his hands moved further down, until his fingers found the sensitive spot. You bit your lip in an attempt to stop the string of sounds threatening to escape your mouth, but Neji took that as a challenge, determined to drag them out.

He pressed a kiss, almost tender, to your cheek, while at the same time adding pressure to your clit. Slowly, watching every twitch, every movement your body made, he found the perfect rhythm, effectively turning you into a heated mess beneath his touch.

Then you felt him brush against your hip again. This time you took the opportunity to make him feel as undone as you did. As you wrapped your fingers around him, giving and experimental stroke, the reaction was immediate as he groaned into your ear. You repeated the motion once, twice and then again, continuing until you felt him shudder against you.

The next thing you knew, he withdrew his hands and was lining himself up against your entrance.

Breath hitching as the entirety of his length filled you, watching as his eyes snapped shut. His nails were digging into your flesh as he bit his lip, holding back a moan. You both waited, allowing to adjust to the feeling of him inside you before he gave an experimental thrust.

As Neji moved so did the water threatening to spill over the edge with every snap of his hips against yours. Almost immediately did you find your body acting on its own, your hips rising to meet his, causing the pleasure inside you to build.

The entity that was Neji and the enigma that was you morphed and became one and as your bodies rocked together you wondered if you would ever be able to be without him again. And as these emotions bubbled through you, you knew they flowed through him too when he clutched you close bringing your lips to his, his body trembling. Your hands grabbed hold of his hair, pulling in his neediness to have you close as possible, for your skin to melt into his.

It was all too much, and you could feel your body begin to clench in that familiar way, causing you to whimper in both pleasure and desperation. The wanting inside you manifested — to reach that climax while at the same time hoping this moment would never end.

The speed of his thrusts increased adding power to every movement, finding and hitting the spot deep inside of you which earned a string of moans to escape your lips. You felt his movements become more erratic before he leaned down and gave you a kiss that was gentle but also messy. You watched him, his eyes narrowing trying desperately to stay open, face reflecting the intensity of the pleasure you were also feeling.

Neji brought his lips to your ear. ‘I love you,’ he managed to say, almost choking on his words. Then as if in time with every thrust, every chance to show you how he felt in such a rare circumstance, he repeated it.

Before you could respond, the coil that had begun tightening inside you snapped and you succumbed to the moment of ecstasy. The orgasm washed over your body, your limbs spasming, toes curling, eyes rolling back into your head.

That was all it took for Neji as you felt him twitch as he released himself inside you, letting slip a swear word, low and barely audible. But you were sure you heard it. His body trembled against yours, his forehead falling against your shoulder.

As you both sat there breathing heavy, hearts racing, the sound of the water echoed as it splashed against the sides. And as you came down from your high together, you realised what he had said in that dazed moment of pleasure. A smile crossed your lips, thinking about all the ways to tease him for letting a swear word slip, an action so very unbecoming of a Hyuga.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :) 
> 
> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
